


An Unbreakable Rope

by Sholeh675 (Solange956)



Category: The Old Guard (Movie 2020)
Genre: Anal Fingering, Anal Fisting, Coming Untouched, Fisting, Immortal Husbands Joe | Yusuf Al-Kaysani/Nicky | Nicolò di Genova, Joe | Yusuf Al-Kaysani and Nicky | Nicolò di Genova are in Love, Joe | Yusuf Al-Kaysani is an Incurable Romantic, M/M, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Porn with Feelings, Soft Joe | Yusuf Al-Kaysani, Wet & Messy, When you have a romantic night in with your husband and you decide to fist them, little things that keep a marriage going
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-01
Updated: 2021-02-01
Packaged: 2021-03-18 14:01:13
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,071
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29119380
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Solange956/pseuds/Sholeh675
Summary: Sometimes a romantic evening with your spouse meant a delicious meal and sweet kisses as you made love in front of a roaring fire. Other times it meant sticking your hand so far up your husband's ass it felt like you could touch their soul.For Joe and Nicky, their romantic evenings are somewhere in between.
Relationships: Joe | Yusuf Al-Kaysani/Nicky | Nicolò di Genova
Comments: 15
Kudos: 145





	An Unbreakable Rope

**Author's Note:**

> Anyway, I wrote this fic really quick because of peer pressure. Enjoy or something *mumblemumble*

Reading by the fire with the love of his life was one of Nicky’s true pleasures, though not his only pleasure. He watched as the firelight flickered over Joe’s face and his interest in his own book faded away. Joe was hunched over his latest poetry find, something by that Chilean poet he loved so much, and he'd hardly put it down in the last hour. He kept flipping the pages back and forth as he mouthed the words, as if he was trying to taste them. Nicky glanced down at his novel, a new mystery thriller, before tossing it aside and getting up from the sofa. Joe glanced up as Nicky stepped closer to his armchair, his smile bright and easy as he caught sight of his beloved.

Nicky pushed Joe’s book aside, wrapped his arms around Joe’s neck and wiggled his way into Joe’s lap, knees jammed between Joe’s body and the arms of the chair. 

“What brings you over here, my love?” Joe asked, his smile was syrupy as Nicky clung to him and he slung an arm over his hip. He placed his book carefully onto the side table before doing the same with his other arm; it was time to pay attention to his husband, poetry would have to wait.

“You,” Nicky said simply before he leaned in for a kiss. 

Joe hummed and Nicky tasted his husband’s pleasure, the curl of his lips and the scratch of his beard against his cheeks made him shiver with desire.

Joe’s hands dipped lower, sliding down Nicky’s back and petting the soft cotton of his t-shirt before going lower and gripping the round cheeks of his ass through his jeans. Nicky moaned, breaking the kiss and burying his face in the crook of his husband’s neck. He breathed deep, Joe’s spicy cologne filling him up and driving him wild. He pressed his hips against Joe’s, grinding against him and trying to generate any friction he could.

“What’s gotten into you today?” Joe asked playfully. He released his hold on Nicky’s backside to lift a hand to Nicky’s cheek.

“Nothing,” Nicky mumbled as he turned his face, nuzzling Joe’s lovely hands. They were artist’s hands, elegantly tapered, but strong and flexible. He had dreams about Joe’s hands and all the wonderful things they could do. Had done.

“I just want to be close to you,” Nicky said, opening his eyes to look down at his lover earnestly, for he had closed them when Joe began petting him.

“I am close to you,” Joe said, still teasing Nicky. He leaned in to press a kiss over Nicky’s beauty mark before moving on to his throat. Light, scratchy kisses melted into wet, sucking nibbles. Nicky shuddered, imagining what his skin would look like with Joe’s marks blaring bright and red on his skin. It was such a pity that they never stayed long enough for him to see it.

“I want to feel you,” Nicky whispered as he took Joe’s hand in his and nibbled on the delicate fingernails.

“Oh?” Joe moaned against Nicky’s neck as his husband sucked an index finger into his mouth.

Nicky worshipped that finger in his mouth, treating it as he would Joe’s cock. He bobbed his head, moaning as he sucked, drool pooling at the corners of his mouth as he took him in completely and licked the skin between Joe's fingers.

“Sounds like you want to feel my hands,” Joe said, leaning back to watch Nicky work. His eyes were deep wells of desire, the firelight sparkling in his eyes as Nicky glanced at him coyly.

“I love your hands,” Nicky rasped before he took another finger into his mouth. Joe’s middle finger and index finger were lovingly caressed by Nicky’s skillful tongue and Joe’s mouth dropped open, his cock hardening as he let Nicky work.

Before long, Nicky had three fingers gliding in and out of his mouth, the corners of his lips stretching as he fellated Joe’s hand.

“I think four would be too much,” Joe chuckled as Nicky whined. 

Joe reached down with his other hand and gripped his plush behind again. Nicky wriggled in his grasp, eager to touch Joe in every possible way.

“I know what you need, Nicky,” Joe said, pulling his hand from Nicky’s mouth, the wrinkled tips of his fingers caressing the soft pink lips before he leaned in to place a quick kiss at the corner of his mouth. “Let’s go.”

Nicky sobbed as he buried his face into a pillow. He shuddered, pressing back desperately against the palm of Joe’s hand. The squelch of his three fingers, the same ones that he’d deepthroated in Joe’s lap, were pressing up against his soul.

Joe knew what he needed, always, always, always. Nicky whined, high-pitched and keening as Joe pulled his fingers back just enough to tease Nicky's rim with his pinky finger.

“Please…” Nicky rasped as he spread his knees wider, trying as hard as he could to make himself open and inviting. He wanted to welcome Joe inside him, wanted to keep him there forever.

“I’ve got you, habibi,” Joe whispered as he pressed a soft kiss to Nicky’s ass. He heard the snap of the lube bottle cap and felt the cool gel sliding down Joe’s fingers and straight into his open hole. He shivered from cold instead of from desire this time.

“Joe!” Nicky said, turning his head and glaring at his love.

Joe chuckled and distracted Nicky by pressing all four fingers inside. Nicky felt like a rubber band waiting to snap, but Joe went slow, so slow. Sinking deeper and deeper inside, his knuckles scraping out his insides as those dexterous digits brushed against his prostate and forced another whimper from Nicky's throat.

Joe shushed him, petting Nicky's hip as he choked and shivered, feeling completely wrecked as the palm of Joe’s hand pushed up against his rim. He basked in the feeling, the warmth of Joe's hand filling him up, filling in all the spaces he needed Joe the most.

“More, please Joe,” Nicky cried desperately, frustrated tears spilling down his cheeks as he wriggled back onto Joe’s hand.

“Yes, yes,” Joe said softly, as he pulled back, all of the fingers leaving Nicky and making him sob openly this time, the loss hitting him in a wave of overwhelming grief. “Shhhh… not yet my love. Let me stretch you.”

Nicky was mollified by the return of Joe’s fingers, the pace still slow and careful and Nicky began to relax, his hole stretching wider and the soft ache burning through Nicky, making him want more. Soon Joe was fucking Nicky on his hand, his knuckles dipping in and out of him with every thrust.

“J-Joe,” Nicky moaned, reaching back to grab his husband’s knee. “I don’t want to- I’m so close, I want to come with your fist inside me. Give me everything.”

“You think you’re ready, my love?” Joe asked tenderly, his other hand gripping Nicky’s ass cheek and stretching him wide. He watched as the bright red rim clutched desperately around Joe’s palm and he wiggled his fingers, stretching and testing the limits of the muscle as he pulled out.

“Yes!” Nicky shouted, his hips bucking as Joe brushed up against his prostate again. “Please, please. I can’t-“

“Hush,” Joe said, picking up the lube and applying a fresh coat on his hand, making sure to pay extra attention to his thumb and wrist before he poured more into Nicky’s gaping hole. “You can. Be patient, my dear.”

“Hurry,” Nicky urged, arching his back as much as he could as he presented himself to Joe. “I need you.”

“You’ll have me,” Joe said, and he plunged those four fingers back inside, savoring the soft velvety heat gripping him tight.

This time his thumb stroked along the seam, and he began twisting and turning his hand inside before wiggling his thumb in alongside the rest of his fingers. Joe ignored the cramping as he tried to make his hand as small as possible, his eyes were locked onto Nicky’s rim as the thickest, widest section slipped inside. The squelch of the lube was obscene, but it reminded Joe to pour a little more as he continued, sinking into him centimeter by excruciating centimeter.

“Joe…” Nicky sighed as the thickest portion of his husband's hand entered him, the rim relaxing as Joe easily sunk his entire hand inside, stopping only when Nicky was clamped down tight around his wrist.

“How do you feel?” Joe asked, basking in his own wonder while he wiggled his fingers, just enough to really feel Nicky wrapped around his hand.

“Good,” Nicky said, the strain audible in his voice as he shifted his knees, every tiny movement echoing up his spine and lighting his nerves on fire.

“Good,” Joe said in return, and he pressed a wet kiss to the small of Nicky’s back. “You’re so good for me, Nicky. You feel amazing.”

Joe curled his hand slowly, ignoring the choked whimper from above as his hand formed a fist and began to move. His hand gripped Nicky’s hip tightly, the metal of his rings biting into the skin as he focused on fucking his husband just like he promised he would.

Nicky gasped, choked on air as Joe rocked into him, the fist embedded in him brushing against his prostate with every slight movement. His rim gripped the smooth skin of Joe’s wrist and Nicky wished that Joe could give him more, that he could bury himself inside completely.

Almost like Joe could read his mind, his hand began to move deeper, as deep as he dared before he pulled back just enough for Nicky to feel it. His cock was throbbing, but Joe ignored it in favor of pleasuring his husband. He knew from experience that Nicky could easily come untouched from this and the precome dripping onto the knee tucked between Nicky’s legs promised him that his lover could do it again.

“Come on, Nicolò,” Joe grunted, keeping the pace of his fist steady and unhurried, but he was relentless, tirelessly fucking into Nicky until his forearms burned and his shoulder began to ache with the tension. All of it was nothing compared to the deep ache Nicky must be feeling, to the painfully open vulnerability Nicky had shown him again and again.

“Come for me,” Joe continued. “Use my hand. I want to see you fall apart.”

Nicky gasped, little hitched breaths escaping him with every twitch of Joe’s hand. Soon the mounting pleasure engulfed him, overwhelmed him until his mind was blank, his hips shaking until he came apart, cock untouched and spurting over the bed, over his stomach and his husband's leg.

“So good, so good for me,” Joe mumbled, hunching over Nicky and pressing kisses against every inch of skin he could get his lips on. Nicky sighed and his hole relaxed again once his orgasm had run its course. “I’m going to pull out now, okay?”

Nicky nodded weakly, shifting his knees a little and burying his face into his arms, preparing for the painful overstimulation when Joe pulled out.

“There we go,” Joe said as he straightened out his hand and pulled, Nicky’s rim clinging to him desperately as he left his body’s tight embrace.

Once Joe had cleared the widest section of his hand, the rest slid out smoothly and Nicky let out a mournful cry as Joe left him completely. Joe hushed him, turning Nicky onto his back away from the wet spot before falling on top of him.

Nicky felt the restless, wild energy inside him settle as Joe’s weight pinned him to the bed. He felt electrified, jittery, as if he was going to unravel at the seams and the only thing keeping him together was the familiar presence of his oldest companion, his dearest love, his heart, his everything.

“Thank you,” Nicky whispered into Joe’s hair, feeling weak and senseless as he writhed beneath him. “Let me take care of you now.”

“Later,” Joe hummed, his erection fading away as he basked in Nicky’s body heat. He nuzzled Nicky’s neck, falling into a drowsy stupor as he breathed in the sex and the sweat, the scent of Nicky filling him up until he was at peace.

“Okay,” Nicky said softly, a smile on his lips as he drifted into sleep.

**Author's Note:**

> Hope you guys liked my first (and only) fisting fic. 
> 
> If you want you can say hi to me on tumblr @ [sholeh675](https://sholeh675.tumblr.com).


End file.
